


Her Name

by WorldCup



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry's POV, I didn't read the books so idk anything else about them besides the movies sorry, I just.... Needed to write what I think went through Harry's head during the "what's my name" scene, Rated teen mostly because of the notes in the end ooop, listen I love these two and harry and her are basically the couple w most chemistry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldCup/pseuds/WorldCup
Summary: What's my name,she says, and it's not a question, but a statement, a demand, and he's down on one knee, his hat in his hands.--..-
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, first work in the fandom and I wrote it on my Notes app like the less than 55 minutes I had one morning before psychometric course class started for the day,,,, hopefully it's not too bad. 
> 
> All rights for characters are reserved to (for? I'm tired) Disney and Melissa de la Cruz,,,
> 
> Enjoy?

_ What's my name _ , she says, and it is all but a question; a statement, perhaps, a demand. 

_ What's my name _ , she says, and he's down on one knee, his hat in his hands, a promise of submission, nay, a vow of something more than obedience, of willingness to oblige to her any whim, and all of her demands; of eagerness to 

_What's my name_ , she says, she, a goddess, goddess of the seas and oceans; the seas and oceans, that take up most of the world, a world that is rightfully, justly, hers; hers and hers alone. The seas and the oceans that his father had taught him to fear and admire, their embrace cold and deadly, and their silence even moreso. 

_ (The quieter, the deadlier _ , his father would say, before taking yet another swig of rum or Bumbo, yet another too many, and throw the filthy, brown glass at Harry's direction, or smash it at the old rotten-wood table and throw the sharp, opaque shards at where Harry was standing, only to then command him to clean them up, taking sickly pleasure in seeing his only son bleeding red).

The seas and oceans to which Harry belongs, blue and turquoise, deep and ethereal, unrelenting and infinite.

_ What's my name _ , she says, and it's not a question, but a statement, a demand, and he's down on one knee, his hat in his hands, and he's willing,  _ eager _ to satisfy, to fulfill her every demand, his goddess, the goddess whose realm is his world, a world that he fears and admires at once.

_ What's my name _ , his goddess demands, and he's down on one knee, his hat in his hands, and he's looking up to her as if she's a true divine mirage,and that she is, a mirage of his goddess, to which his world belongs to, his goddess, with whom he belongs.

_ What's my name _ , his goddess demands, and he's down one knee, with his hat in his hands, he looks up at her and says her name, trying to mask the zealous fervency with a reverend whisper.

_ Uma _

_ What's my name _ , she demands and he says it, he says it as if it is the only word he knows, no, as if he knows all the words to ever exist, and her name is still the most marvelous word of them all.

_ Uma _ , he says, and looks in her eyes, only the slightest hint of a barely-there mischievous glint in his eyes and even more slight mischievous grin, one only she can catch, meant only for her.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, harry might've kissed Gil and I'd love if that became canon in the movies but harry also gave Uma a pretty much a strip show and they're so soft w one another I will die for Huma ok?  
> [also everyone say thank you to Thomas Doherty for reminding everyone the worst accent on the British Isles is the English one, and that Scottish accent >>>>>]
> 
> please leave a comment if you liked it, or think there's room for improvement ✨


End file.
